


JNCOFT 3: Rebel Without A Clue (A "Just Not Cut Out For Torture" Story)

by shilo1364



Series: Torture!verse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Backstory, Drarry, F/M, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Side Story, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shilo1364/pseuds/shilo1364
Summary: Sirius Black died when he fell through the Veil at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Or did he? And, if didn't, who is *really* Master of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black?Side story / Backstory / related one-shot to Just Not Cut Out for Torture and Constant Vigilance!This was written to address the issue created in my last JNCOFT one-shot (Constant Vigilance!) - namely, that by bringing Sirius back from the dead, I negated the ending of JNCOFT (where Harry and Draco inherit the Black House and estate). So. This is the fix.





	JNCOFT 3: Rebel Without A Clue (A "Just Not Cut Out For Torture" Story)

The last thing Sirius saw as he fell through the Veil was Harry, screaming his name.

* * *

Sirius blinked, and when he opened his eyes, he found himself standing in a grassy meadow, next to a picnic blanket, where a shocked James and Lily Potter were sitting.

They looked exactly as they had when he had last seen them. Only they didn’t, quite. They were more vibrant, somehow, as if lit up from within.

Lily was first to find her voice. “S…Sirius?” She whispered.

James leapt to his feet and launched himself into Sirius’ arms, with a cry of, “Pads!”

“Oof.” Sirius pulled James into a tight embrace, and then he felt his shoulders shaking - with laughter or tears, he couldn’t tell. Then Lily hurled herself onto them, wrapping them both in her arms, and they were all laughing and crying too hard to speak - but words wouldn’t have done the moment justice, anyway.

When they finally pulled apart, Sirius wiped his tears sheepishly. “It’s so good to see you! Oh, Merlin, James, Lily… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I - “

“Shhh. Pads. We know. It’s all right.”

Sirius buried his face in James’ shoulder, feeling that a missing piece of his heart had finally been made whole. Then he pulled back, frowning. “You look good - both of you - but…”

Lily laughed softly. It’s different, here. That’s why.

James threw his arm around Sirius’ shoulders. “There’s so much to show you, Pads! Just wait – ”

Lily put a hand on his arm, halting them. “James. Wait.”

She turned to Sirius, looked up at him with those brilliant green eyes, biting her lip. “You’re not… something’s not right.”

Sirius looked down at himself, frowning. It was true. James and Lily were just as he remembered them, and he was so much older, but that wasn’t the strange part. They were so brilliant, almost hard to look at, but his body was pale, wavery, and a bit transparent.

He drew in a startled breath. “I’m a ghost?”

Lily frowned thoughtfully, “No… No, I don’t think that’s it. I don’t think you can be a ghost here. I’ve never seen one, anyway.”

Then her eyes lit up, like they always did when she thought she’d solved a puzzle. “How did you die, Sirius?”

“What?”

“Who cursed you? What did they use?”

“I… it was cousin Bella. She used - I didn’t recognize the spell. It knocked me back, through the Veil.”

James’ eyes sharpened, and he looked intently at Sirius. “You were still alive when you fell through?”

Sirius tried to remember. It had been so chaotic, with curses flying all around him. Eventually, he nodded. “Yeah. I was staring at Harry, and he was screaming my name, and I fell backward… and then I was standing here.”

James and Lily shared an inscrutable look.

“Sirius…” Lily began. James grabbed her hand, squeezed it. “Do you know why some people become ghosts?”

“I’ve never really thought about it.”

Lily rolled her eyes. “Of _course_ you haven’t. OK. So. They have unfinished business, usually. They can’t move on for some reason. So they choose to stay attached to the life they knew, even though they are no longer attached to their bodies.”

“O…kay. But – ”

“Hush. I’m getting to that. I suppose you _are_ almost like a ghost here. A part of you is still attached to your body, which is probably in limbo near the Veil, since it can’t exist here.”

Sirius frowned. “You delight in being cryptically morbid, don’t you?”

Lily huffed. “I am not cryptic, you imbecile. Just because I use words with more than one syllable – ”

“Lily,” James admonished softly, “look.”

Lily and Sirius turned to look in the direction he was pointing, and froze. There, coming toward them, was… Dumbledore. But not the Dumbledore they remembered. This Dumbledore was young and hale, and he walked with a spring in his step. And, Sirius realized, he was lit with the same inner light as James and Lily.

“James! Lily!” Dumbledore called, drawing them both into a tight embrace. “I’ve missed you.”

Then he turned to clap Sirius on the shoulder. “Sirius, my boy, how are you?”

“I don’t know,” Sirius answered. “I’m kind of like a ghost, I think.”

Dumbledore smiled. “Yes and no, dear boy, yes and no.”

Sirius couldn’t help but feel that it was distinctly odd to be called “dear boy” by someone who looked to be about half his age.

“Will I be like this forever?” he asked wistfully.

Dumbledore smiled at him, a little sadly. “No, Sirius. I’m afraid you’re like this because of me - because I have one last job for you.”

He held out his hand, and Sirius reached out automatically to take the small amulet that rested there. Before his could touch it, Dumbledore curled his fingers around it, hiding it in his palm. “Sirius. Wait.”

Sirius looked up at him.

Dumbledore sighed. “Reach into your pocket - no, your left pocket.”

Sirius drew out the twin of the amulet Dumbledore held. “What the - how’d that get there?”

Dumbledore smiled, but it lacked the warmth of his usual smiles. “I put it there, I’m afraid. You see, Sirius, you’re my… insurance, I suppose. In case things go wrong.”

“But – ”

Dumbledore spoke over him. “Sibyl warned me - well, what she said doesn’t really matter. The important thing is I had an inkling things wouldn’t go well for you, in that battle. I knew I couldn’t keep you out of it, so… well.”

Dumbledore looked down at the amulet in his palm. “As soon as you touch this, you’ll create a conduit to its twin - which is trapped with your physical body just behind the Veil. With any luck, this will be enough to send you back through it.”

“Luck.” Lily said shortly. “And if luck _isn’t_ on his side?”

Dumbledore’s smile turned decidedly grim. “Then, I’m afraid, Sirius will be trapped there forever.”

James clutched at Sirius’ arm. “Don’t do it Pads! That’s too much to ask, even for him.”

Dumbledore sighed. “I know it’s a lot to ask, Sirius. But consider this. I need you to ensure that the Black estate - and all of the dangerous Dark Magic it encompasses - does not pass to one of your cousins, as it will then be within Voldemort’s grasp. You know that can’t happen, Sirius. Not if we’re to defeat him.”

Sirius closed his eyes. Yes. He did know that. Then he looked up. “What about Andromeda?”

Dumbledore smiled bitterly. “She was disinherited - it will be easier to bring you back from the dead than to reinstate her. And you know Narcissa and Bellatrix would fight her - and win.”

“But… I signed everything over to Harry. I know I did - took a bloody lot of paperwork too.”

“Yes,” Dumbledore said softly. “You did.”

Lily’s eyes widened. “Dumbledore…”

He smiled at her, but his smile was sad. “He’s alive, Lily. For now. And as safe as I could make him. But…” He paused. “That night… the night Harry got his scar. Voldemort… well. He’d been making Horcruxes, you know?”

James and Lily nodded. Sirius just looked troubled.

“Well,” Dumbledore continued, “somehow, when he attacked Harry that night, and your sacrifice caused the curse to rebound… somehow he left a piece of his soul in Harry. Maybe because he had fractured it so many times already - but whatever the reason, I’m afraid that Harry himself is a horcrux.”

James gasped. Lily sank back against his chest, looking faint. Sirius glowered. “Dumbledore…” he growled.

Dumbledore looked back over his shoulder, then shook his head urgently. “Sirius. Listen. We don’t have much time. I hope - desperately hope - that Harry will find a way to destroy the horcrux inside him without destroying himself. Destroy it he must, for that is the only way to defeat Voldemort. I am… not certain that there is a way to be found. And that is why I need you to go back. You need not show yourself at first - in fact it is best if you don’t, at least to Harry.”

“Why?” Sirius growled.

“Because there are plans in motion - plans I don’t have the time to go into now, even if I wanted to - and your reappearance would only muddy things for him. It’s been a year, Sirius, since you fell through the Veil. Things are different - darker. When you arrive, show yourself to Remus. And Severus.”

Sirius started to speak, but Dumbledore held up a hand, cutting him off. He began to speak faster. “I know you don’t trust him, Sirius, but he is one of my best spies. The others - show yourself as you choose, or not, but make sure to keep yourself from Harry until things are over, one way or another. Minerva will be in charge, now - try not to antagonize her, Sirius. She’ll be in the best position to help you.”

Dumbledore broke off, scowling. “There is more - so much more. But there isn’t time.” He gestured to James and Lily. “Say your goodbyes now. With any luck, you’ll be back here to see them again.”

James and Lily embraced him tightly between them, squeezing the breath from his lungs and making his ribs creak. Lily dried her eyes on his shirt and leaned up to peck him on the cheek. “Be well, Sirius,” she said softly. “Look after my son.”

Sirius turned back to Dumbledore, who held his hand outstretched, amulet resting on his palm. “If Harry dies, Sirius,” Dumbledore said quietly, “you will have to fight for your inheritance. I’ve left instructions - Minerva will know where to find them. If you both live, then I suppose you will have to decide what to do - whether to contest Harry’s claims, or start a new life. Either way, it will be your choice. And now… good luck.” He clapped Sirius on the back with his left hand, pressing the amulet into his palm with his right.

Sirius gasped as pain tore through him, ripping him away from his friends. “Goodbye!” he gasped out, as they faded away before his eyes. “Goodbye!”

Then he was whirling through a spinning, churning blackness, twisting and writhing in agony. He slammed into something solid, blinding light seared his closed eyelids, and then everything stopped.

* * *

Sirius blinked. Once. Twice. He took an experimental breath. He felt sensations flooding back, felt the cold tile floor beneath him, the coarse fabric of his clothing, rough against over-sensitive skin. He opened his eyes.

He was in the Ministry, he realized. The same room where he’d been that night -

He turned his head, searching, but the Veil was nowhere to be seen.

He sat up slowly, wincing at the aches and pains. Of course, if Dumbledore was to be believed, his body had been in stasis for a year. And close on the heels of that thought came a second - he was _ravenous._

Sirius shifted into animagus form, feeling the drain on his magical reserves. He would need to eat - and soon. He loped out of the room, skulking through the Ministry until he reached the exit. He’d not seen anyone, which was a bit strange. Then he stepped outside, and he realized why. It was late - everyone would have gone home. _Thank goodness for small miracles_ , he thought, amused. He paused at a newspaper stand to check the date. _Bloody hell. The old man was right._ He’d been gone a year - more than, actually. School would be starting soon.

He loped off, quickly finding somewhere to change back and make himself presentable, and then strolled into a restaurant and ordered more food than any man could possibly hope to eat, if the expression on the face of the server was anything to go by. He imagined her face, when she found he’d eaten it all, and snorted.

Sated, with the warm glow of the stew still easing his cramped muscles, he loped off toward Hogwarts.

* * *

McGonagall caught him as he was trying to sneak in. Of course. He concentrated, using the one wandless magic trick he’d mastered to make a sound around the corner, as if someone was approaching.

McGonagall sighed. “You will find, Sirius, that _that_ particular trick ceased to work on me a _long_ time ago.”

Deciding he had no other option, Sirius shifted back into human form. “How’d you know it was me?” he asked, kicking petulantly at the floor.

Minerva glared over her spectacles at him. “Because, Sirius, I have known you for _far_ too long. Now. Come to my office for a moment. I assume Dumbledore spoke with you, as you are here, but there are doubtless things he neglected to tell you.”

Sirius sighed, and followed her.

* * *

Sirius glowered at Snape. Just because Dumbledore trusted him, didn’t mean he had to. A little voice in his head suggested that what really bothered him about Snape just now was that he was standing too close to Remus. Sirius told the little voice, in no uncertain terms, to shut it.

Remus leaned back against the wall, rubbing his hand over his chin. “Sirius, I hardly think - ”

“Shh! Moony! Harry can’t know I’m here!”

“But, Sirius…”

Snape crossed his arms and glowered back at him. “Remind me, again, why that is the case, Sirius?”

“ _Because_. Dumbledore said. Don’t let Harry see you, he said. Spoil the whole plan.”

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose, looking pained. “ _What_ plan?”

Sirius grinned smugly at the bastard. “If he didn’t see fit to tell _you_ , Snape, I certainly won’t.”

Harry turned the corner, then - and why on earth was he _here_ , in this disused corridor? - deep in discussion with Ron. Sirius panicked. “Moony! A distraction!” He shifted automatically into animagus form, glancing around frantically and then hiding behind the open door. Which, as it turned out, didn’t have nearly enough space behind it to contain his bulk. He squished himself as much as he could, trying to think about being small, and not how he was pretty sure his tail was sticking out.

Remus sighed, shifting to stand in front of him, offering a bit more of a shield. “Right. Erm,” he raised his voice. “Harry! Might I have a word?”

“Sorry, Remus - I’m a bit busy just now.”

Sirius breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

Remus tried again. “Yes, but - “

Ron’s voice cut across his words. “Harry!”

Harry hesitated. “Later, Remus. Just - later. Yeah?”

Sirius could hear his footsteps fading away into the distance, punctuated by a whispered conversation just faint enough that he couldn’t make out the words. He waited a moment to be safe, then eased out from behind the door with a sigh of relief.

Snape watched him, mouth curved into a slight sneer. “That boy…”

Sirius shifted back to human form. “Hey! That’s my godson you’re talking about, you greasy windbag!” he exclaimed, as soon as he could speak.

Snape sniffed and looked down his nose at Sirius. “Might I remind you, Sirius, that it is hardly wise to antagonize those who are helping to hide you from him?” He continued under his breath, “Though why you feel it necessary I’ll never know. The boy is so oblivious you could prance around in a tutu and he wouldn’t notice.”

Remus put a hand on his arm, stilling his protests. “Sirius. Another time, perhaps. We have things to discuss.”

* * *

Sirius flopped dramatically across his bed, wincing as the movement jostled his injured arm. “ _That_ went well.”

Remus sat down next to him, turning Sirius’ arm so he could see the injury. “Hmm.” He pulled the basin of water toward him, dipping in a cloth and using it to clean the wound.

“OW! Fucking hell, Remus.”

“Sorry,” he said absently. “It’s a nasty cut.” He spread some healing ointment on it, long fingers gentle but firm, and wrapped it with gauze. When he was done, he patted it gently, then turned to glare at Sirius. “Show me the others.”

“What others?” Sirius asked, angling his face away from Remus.

“Sirius…”

“Fine.” He turned, wincing as he pulled off his shirt, the movement stretching his injured arm.

Remus studied the bruising on his chest for a moment, then looked into Sirius’ eyes. “Those look like they hurt.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Yes, Remus. They fucking hurt.”

Remus hummed, amused. “Shall I put some ointment on them?”

“You’re really going to make me beg for it?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Fine. Please?”

Remus shot him a small, delighted grin, then started gently massaging the ointment into his skin. Suddenly, Sirius didn’t mind so much that he was so covered in bruises.

* * *

Sirius stared forlornly at the castle door, swinging gently on its hinges from the force of Harry pushing through it.

Remus rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. “He’ll come round. It’s a lot to spring on a boy, all at once.”

Sirius sighed.

Draco studied him, eyes hard, but they softened when they reached the shoulder Remus was touching. He smiled. “Remus is right, you know. He’ll come round. It’s been a hard day for him, what with dying and all.”

“I should have waited?”

Draco’s smile widened. “No. He’d still have taken it hard. At least this way it’s done with. Give him some time, Sirius. He cares for you - he’ll welcome you back. Eventually.”

Draco bit his lip, then, as he studied Sirius thoughtfully. “You aren’t going to contest the inheritance?”

Remus’ hand tightened on his shoulder, but Sirius laughed. “Merlin, no. I don’t want all that - never did. It’s a relief to be rid of it, to be honest.”

“Well.” Draco smiled at him again, and this time it reached his eyes. “Good. He has plans for the house - _we_ have plans for it.”

Sirius raised an eyebrow at that. Remus chuckled softly next to him. “Care to tell us what they are?”

Draco grinned. “No. No, I don’t think I will. I’ll let Harry tell you, when he fire-calls. He will, you know. It may take a few weeks, but he’ll want you back in his life. You’re still the closest thing to family he’s got.”

Sirius nodded and reached out his hand. Draco shook it, hesitantly at first, and then more firmly.

“Well, then.” Sirius said briskly, turning to Remus. “Ready?”

Remus laughed, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. “As ready as I’ll ever be, I suppose.” They both turned to look at Sirius’ motorcycle, painstakingly repaired and restored by Hermione. “Are you sure this thing still works?”

“Let’s find out, shall we?”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and feel free to come say hi on [tumblr](https://whimsicaldragonette.tumblr.com/)


End file.
